It's Not Tragic, Just Something to Add to His List
by Skylarking
Summary: Of course, of all his luck it is his turn. Greg is not enthused, at least he is sent to another country, is that really a posistive? Not that he cares anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my story for HoN, this is my character but I thought he'd fit in great to the world of HoN. Hope you read and enjoy. You might not like the way that I am writing but that's ok. Hope you'll give it a shot anyways. So, thanks for reading.**

So, life sucks then you die. That is my favourite quote of all times. I will never admit that I got it from my favourite book, Breaking Dawn, part of the, now, infamous Twilight saga, you have to love it. After I read it I wanted to become a vampire so I could fight off Emmett for Rosalie, I wouldn't take on Jasper.

God, I'm a loser but back on topic, I wanted to be a vampire. That being said, isn't ironic, I'm 16, scrawny, alone and a vampire. As I was saying, life sucks then you die.

My story, so very uninteresting you may pity me for having to retell it; I woke up to get ready for Hell, ugh, I mean high school, I got stares from people as I made my way down the hall, I got to class late then pretty much blanked out till lunch.

Well then, of all things, 'He' is standing right there. Now I am aware that you are wondering what 'He' means. A bully? Gosh no. A higher being? Depends who you ask. The unexpected that should have been utterly expected? Ding ding ding. If this were a game show, the contestant would have won a great prize. And yes, my life is really that boring.

So 'He' shows up at my school every so often to recruit kids. Never suspecting it could possibly be me this time I headed to the lunch line, watched my footing and made a smart remark. Never knew I could multitask eh?

I almost made it successfully to the lunch line. I really hoped that today would be the day I got food poisoning just to prove it when the weirdest thing happens. I felt a pain run through my head to the rest of my body. I looked up immediately to see if I had walked...or ran full force, head down, into a wall because me being me, it happens.

When I had looked around for the cause (fortunately not my first thought) I saw 'He', I know that is seriously bad grammar but let's look at that as his name, pointing one long skinny finger. Said finger was obviously, especially considering my luck so far this morning, pointed at me.

As common knowledge dictates, the guy is weird looking; uncomfortably pale, even to me, and that is saying something, bright blue eyes that let you know he is just pale, not albino. But now, his lips were parted like he was going to choke on the words he was trying to get out.

My setting right now being a high school cafeteria, everyone looked over at me to watch my world ending. But looked doesn't give you the idea. Half the kids would need to be going home because of whiplash. Had it not been me we were staring at I would have found it quite entertaining. Like a real movie where the director stands off to the side and yells, "On three, everyone look here!"

Since it was me I was focused on the words. "Galileo, you." Oh god, he seriously just used my first name. "Er, yes, I'm coming and please it's Greg!" There was a little laughter over my name, there always is. Aha, you thought I was lying when I said life sucks but now look. I don't lie and I hardly ever exagerate.

And this concludes my introduction. I'm not looking for pity, I don't even want understanding. I just want someone to get a kick outta my tragic tale because I sure as Hell didn't.

I know I have issues with going between past and present. I try to fix that, never with great success though. If you've gotten this far you totally rock! Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

I left the cafeteria to go to my lovely house where I was lucky enough to find my mother sobbing and my father pacing. Obviously this was my fault.

To give you a better idea of what this actually looks like I will explain. To add to my ever growing list of bad things, I am the exact picture of my mother, fabulous, I know. Every other 16 year old guy is quite jealous. No, I'm lying.

I tried to switch my look by getting side bangs, it gives me an edge...not really but I like them. My hair is black; you'd think I'd dyed it, suspicious, no? I have brown eyes the depth of Micaela Jonson's heart, ya know, the popular girl. I'm thin with no muscle, well some, like my tongue...not that I'm implying anything and the icing on the cake, which I've already mentioned, I look like my mom.

It's hard not to dwell on that but seriously? You'd figure there was a plus to looking like you mom. You'd be graceful or good with words or know how to interact with the human race, ANYTHING. But no, simply a resemblance.

Then, on the other hand you have my father and my older brother, both utterly swoon worthy. I cringe when ever I think of that. Seriously though, 'swoon worthy'; do these girls have nothing better? They are both built rather large, totally muscle (sigh). And of course you can't over look their 'gorgeous' blond locks and 'glowing' blue eyes.

Please, someone please explain to me where I got that and why I actually picked it up! My life is so sad. Oh and you can't leave out the literal the trail of girls behind them. They all laugh when they say he's 'swoon worthy' *cringe* but you'd be surprised at how many actually do.

So, my dad is lecturing me, my mum is crying and my brother is at football practice. A day like so many others. But today I am off to the House of Night, fabulous. Logically I'm being sent to the one I was informed of, a town away.

AHAHAHAHA, no. If you believed that for even a second you haven't actually been following my story.

No, I have 'disgraced' the family, 'embarrassed' them all, I 'asked' for this to happen. "Why yes father dear, of course I did, I didn't find cutting to be a strong enough form of self mutilation so I took up convulsive hacking too." Obviously. (note to you, I don't actually cut myself, that would hurt and the only thing that makes me swoon it blood, no that's a lie...the only thing so far is blood).

Anywho, I'm being shipped to the United States of America, oh the fun I shall have. I will blend in fabulously with my very English accent and my different words and spellings. Good times, good times.

* * *

**Ok, so this is the next chapter. I know it's pretty short but there is more and it needs to break here. I'm glad/shocked anyone read and liked this story but thanks, it actually means a lot. Hope this meets your expectations. Please review and tell me what you think**


End file.
